Episode 29 (28 May 1985)
Synopsis Debbie is frustrated with Andy when he fails to wake her up on time, meaning she will be late for work. Debbie then begins arguing with Andy over a stained pan he has not washed up, causing Andy to become annoyed with Debbie and snap back at her. Michelle and Kelvin ride on Kelvin's new motorbike, but when they pull up outside Andy's house, he is annoyed at them for waking him up from his sleep. Andy tells Michelle and Kelvin to stop riding the bike as it is illegal, but Michelle and Kelvin taunt Andy for being in his dressing gown in the square. When they later return from continuing a ride on the motorbike, Andy tells Michelle and Kelvin he will be informing their parents. Andy tracks down Arthur and Tony and tells them about Michelle and Kelvin. Tony reminds Andy he has only been living on the square for a short time and will not make any friends with an attitude like his. Arthur brushes off Andy's concerns and tells him Michelle will not ride on the motorbike again. Then, Michelle and Kelvin decide to go clubbing, though Arthur warns Michelle that people may be against their interracial relationship. Ethel gives Arthur a bottle of brandy to give to to Lou. Tony walks into The Vic and hands Angie a parting gift. Angie thanks Tony and tells him she will open it when no one is around, but Den finds the gift from Tony behind the bar and assumes it is for Sharon, so Angie gives it to her instead. Saeed talks with Ali and offers him £400 to make up for his lost earnings and to partly cover the cost of fixing his car, but tells Ali not to tell Naima about their arrangement. However, Saeed is unaware that Naima has offered Sue £400 as well to cover the cost of Ali's broken car and earnings, also telling Sue not to tell Saeed of her proposal. When Sue and Ali realise they will be getting £800 in total off of the pair, Sue considers accepting both of the offers and taking the money from both Naima and Saeed, without either of them knowing. Sharon visits Dr. Legg in the hopes of going on the pill, but Dr. Legg raises the issue of Sharon being below the age of consent, and tells her to consult her parents and then return for an appointment with them, whilst in the meantime saying no to anyone offering her sex. Pauline returns home from bingo and finds Arthur drunk, having drunk most of Lou's brandy. Pauline is angry at Arthur for getting drunk and asks him when Michelle got home. Arthur cannot remember, so Pauline goes to check on her in her bedroom, but is shocked to find Michelle is not there, and has not returned home at the time Pauline told her to be back by. Pauline is furious at Arthur and tells him she will kill him if they do not find Michelle. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Uncredited) *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Lou's bedroom *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'They've only lived in the Square two minutes and they think they can boss everyone around.' Category:1985 Episodes